


Screams Inside

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Religion, Sadism, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die lets his desires overwhelm him. A night of drinking for Kyo turns into a night where Die's deepest desires are fed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekokyo_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nekokyo_chan).



> For nekokyo_chan, who requested this pairing at jrock_ffrequest. Prompts: Die strangles and spanks Kyo, dirty talk!  
> Die's POV  
> Song: "Special Pets" by OTEP

I watch you as you lay there, bound to the bedposts, your body devoid of anything but a fine sheen of sweat. I've always thought you looked beautiful covered in your body's own lubricant. Actually, it's one of the things that has always turned me on about you - since the very first day we met.

I'm standing in the corner of the room, far from any source of light. You agreed to drink earlier tonight, even though you never drink. And somehow you agreed to come home with me. But you crushed my hopes, passing out on my couch before I could so much as kiss you. I know you wanted me; it was written all over you. Every action, every breath that left your body screamed my name.

I don't know what urged me to move you back here. I'm not even sure how you got tied up like this. The chains look so sexy, crisscrossing around your body and winding up your arms like metal snakes of sin. I don't remember owning chains... but that's okay. They're holding you down and that's all that matters.

I'll show you the world tonight, my beautiful temptation. I'll give you all that you could ever want - I'll feed your every desire. Before the morning comes, I'll own you just as you own me.

Your body shifts and you open your eyes, those startling blue contacts of yours shading your eyes in just the right way. Your eyes widen and you yank hard on your bonds, your muscles flexing beneath your taut flesh.

I can feel myself becoming aroused. The very sight of your body writhing like this is all that it takes to instantly take my breath away. The blood pounds through my veins and I push the last piece of my clothing down my legs, stepping out of it and walking to your side. I reach out and drag my hand over your slick chest. You still beneath my touch and I smile down at you. "Tonight I'll make you scream."

Your eyes meet mine and you relax. I wonder how long that'll last. I don't even know if you want this like I do. It's possible I've read you all wrong, that all these years it's all been in my head. But that doesn't matter. I've already made up my mind. I've already prepared everything for this... for you.

I slide onto the bed, pushing your thighs apart and settling between them, leaning down and licking the length of your neck. Your salty sweat assaults my senses and I moan against the curve of your tattoo. _Damned_... a contradiction. I'm the damned one and you're the innocent I'm violating. Maybe it's always been a message to me - a claim upon your body.

You don't ask me to stop, but you don't seem pleased either. I guess maybe that's how it'll have to be. Or maybe you don't think I can give you all that you need. You're wrong... so very wrong. I can give you more than you've ever imagined. Beneath all that I show the world lives a sinner of infinite proportions. The things I lust over, the dreams I've latched on to in the dead of the night... it might give even you the chills, my sweet perfection.

I trace my fingers over your newest tattoo. It's still a little red from the needle pricks that placed it upon your skin. I wish I were those needles: every insertion into your flesh, each drop of blood not quite brought to surface. A rough moan leaves my lips and I find the junction of your neck and shoulder, biting down forcefully.

_When you scream it sounds like a lullaby._

The sound echoes off the walls and I suck hard, drawing the small amount of crimson liquid from where I broke your skin. Sweet nectar of the gods, provided just for me, just for you to spill into me, onto me, all around me. I'd bathe in it if I could. If you'd let me, I'd bleed you dry, I'd find my heaven in your life.

I move down your body, my teeth trapping one of your sexy little nipples in my mouth, where I suck hard enough to leave a violent bruise behind. My hand runs down your side, my nails scraping with enough force to peel the flesh from your body. Blood spills over my fingers and I groan at the hot warmth pouring over me. Bathe me in it.

My touches are anything but gentle. Every movement I make is harsh and biting. It's exactly the way you want it. I can hear it in your ragged breathing. I can feel it in the hardness of your cock pressing up against me. I know I'm damaging you enough that you'll look worse than you do after a concert when I'm done. That alone pleases me to no end.

I dig my fingers hard into your hips as I grind myself down against you, thrusting my arousal against your thigh. It'll bruise. I fuck you harder, wanting to let the world know what I've done to you. I can't think right. I'm absorbed in your world. I want to eat you alive.

Your voice echoes off the walls and I can't help but love the sound of it. You hold nothing back, sounding just like you do on stage. You beg me, you plead with me to hurry, to push you closer to the edge.

_When you beg I get all gooey inside._

I laugh at your pleas. It's not deaf ears they fall upon, but I won't give you what you ask for, only what I think you deserve. I am the guide, you are the map. I am the Master, you are the slave. I am God, you are one of the favored.

_Tonight I take you eyes, mind, and tongue._

I reach over you, my fingers closing around more of what I know you want. I finger the silk for a brief moment before pulling it over your eyes. Here I heighten your senses, make you understand how it feels to be with me in every sense of the word.

I smile as I reach up to the bedpost and unwind the long strip of leather with a small black ball attached. A gag - just for you. I love your voice, but I must take it from you tonight. The world cannot hear what only I should be privileged enough to have rain down around my ears.

There are only a few more things I can take from you and by the time we're done I'll have taken them all. Your body will be mine in every way. You'll never want another after I've had my way. You'll beg for more with the way you arch into me, with the way you whimper for more behind the piece of rubber I'm placing in your mouth. And more than that, I'll own your mind. It won't be wrong, it can't be wrong. You'll agree with me before we're done. I'll make you believe.

_To hear you speak the words and watch your kingdom come._

You'll scream for me, you'll make every sound from behind this single piece of rubber, and you'll make it all for me. When it's all over, I'll let you speak to me and you'll say I'm your messiah. I'll sit back and give you that last bit that you need. I'll be there as you fall apart beneath me, I'll watch as you cum harder than you've ever come before.

And then I'll take you again, I'll show you my other side.

_Another lay with you_

But you'll beg me for what I gave you before. I know it's what you want, what you secretly crave. Every time you've come away from the stage after that blade of yours has touched your skin, I know what you're thinking. I've seen what you do when you think you're alone. You'll ask me for what I've already given.

_Another wound..._

I'll take your secrets and make them reality.

_You keep me in stitches._

You are my feeder, my drain. I may be in control, but you lead just as much as me.

_You tear me to pieces._

It's what led us here.

_I need new voices in my head to speak my secret evils with._

I can hear you, you're pouring into my mind. There's a part of me I've kept trapped away. You've set it free and I see nothing but your blood coating my fingers and your body arching into my touches as I drag my nails over your body, destroying all that I touch.

_I need new lovers in my bed to be my friends and special pets._

I used to think that I could replace you, that I could find the truth inside of someone else. But you are the Prophet. You know your role and you've dictated the direction of mine. No matter how many I've done this to others, it was never right. No matter what I do, it's not the same. Your blood in my mouth, your skin beneath my fingertips - this is truth.

_I need your sins all over me._

I'm releasing you. I'm feeding myself and letting you free at the same time. You know it, your body shows it. The hardness of your cock pressing into my palm as I coat it with your life is proof enough. I close my eyes and drag my fingers through your blood, bringing it to my chest and leaving crimson marks behind. Bathe me in your sins, show me the path I need to follow.

_I need to taste your blasphemy._

I lean down, yanking the gag from your mouth and letting it dangle around your throat. My lips close over yours and I suck your tongue into my mouth. Let me taste you, let me become you. You are me and I am you. Make me believe.

_I need to know with certainty that the nectar was worth the squeeze!_

My hand closes around the gag, my fingers working it around until it's tight around your neck. Your breath is caught and I know I've gotten where I need to be, I've given you something you couldn't ask for. I pull harder, the leather stretching harshly as I suck hard on your tongue. You respond to the kiss, your lips taking everything from mine, your tongue battling with my own. You want this... you need this. I need this.

_It just the way that we're diseased._

We both know that with anyone else, it wouldn't be right. But between us, it's all that it could ever be. You've wanted it and couldn't ask for it. That single moment and a decision I no longer regret led to you beneath me and my hand tightening around your cock as the leather takes away your life. You're so hard and so am I.

_It's the plague that stains us._

You're everything that I need. I'm everything that you need. Together we can make it, my delicious sinful being.

_It's the sweetest disease. It's so contagious._

Call me crazy, call me insane. I lost track of what is real a long time ago. Your mind has been gone for longer than mine. But now I'll capture it back and keep it from you.

_Once upon a time I ripped the wings from my spine._

I used to be an angel, the perfect person and model everything. Nothing was ever wrong with me. I had all of my sanity intact. And then I met you and I fell apart. You gave me your disease, you were contagious. Now I'm the devil in disguise, the vile secrets hidden in your closet.

_But when I hide inside your eyes I still pretend that I can fly._

I imagine I'm doing this all for you, that I only get something from it because you do. When I look into your eyes, I just pretend. It's all you, you're the reason for who I've become and it's all in my head. When I close my eyes I can still spread my wings and be that perfect angel from so long ago. But when I open them again, I'm nothing but this sick and twisted fuck.

_Tell me every secret._

I want to let you talk to me. You're clawing at me. I've lost track of time. I loosen my hold and you gasp for air, your hands holding me tightly to your body. You're shaking so hard in my arms. I almost let you get too far. I almost let you fall. But you can't, because I need you here with me _so you can fall in love_ with me. And then I'll let you _fall to pieces._

You strain under my touch and I move just enough to push myself into your willing flesh.

_I need new voices in my head, a new disguise for me to hide._

You scream and I groan low in your ear, my arm wrapped around you and my hand still working your cock furiously. I need this. I need your voice echoing in my head. I need someplace to hide away from myself, to feel okay about who I've become.

_I need new lovers in my bed, to feed my secret appetites._

You feed me like no one else. You give me all that I need.

_I need your sins all over me, I need to taste this tragedy._

Your voice chokes out in my ear and your cum floods over my hand. Just my penetration and you're falling apart. I move my fingers to my mouth and taste you all over them. Your blood and your seed. My body moves of its own accord, my hips thrusting hard and fast into your willing body. You are everything I imagined and so much more.

_I need to know with certainty that the nectar was worth the squeeze._

I close my eyes and bring my hand down hard on your outer thigh. You cry out and your muscles clench. My voice mingles with your own as I repeat the action, my saliva slicked hand finding a slightly different spot each time and your body reacting just the same with every hit. I can't take it anymore. I slam hard into you, the ultimate pleasure crashing down around me as I empty myself inside your body.

I collapse on you for a moment and then struggle to move away, my cock slipping from you. You whimper softly and I know you wanted me there... that you want me with you still. You don't have to ask, you don't have to beg. No matter what I want from you in the most heated moments, all I really want is your heart wrapped around my little finger.

I reach up and release the clasp on the chains, letting your arms fall to the bed. I'm fast to unwind them from your body and even faster to toss them aside as I crawl back onto the mattress beside you, wrapping you in my arms. I can't let you leave. I can't let you walk away from this... from us.

"Kyo, I-"

"I know." Your voice is firm and decisive and I bury my face against your neck, gently kissing where I bit you. "It's the same for me."

_It just the way that we're diseased._  
 _It's the plague that stains us._  
 _It's the sweetest disease._  
 _It's so contagious._

**The End**  



End file.
